Portugal's proposal one shot
by mangoshake24
Summary: The nations decided to watch what had happened in England and Portugal's life before they were nations until in the middle of everything, Lovino told them to stop it and fast forward to the present time and a few days before today until he found the right date and told Japan to stop and play it. They wondered why but decided to just watch instead. Warning : Genderbends :)


**I just had to write this one. I am so sorry if my grammar is bad. I do not own Hetalia btw.  
Warning : Female nations. : ) well, I hope you like my story.**

All the nations in the meeting room were watching…. They watched the story of England and Portugal's life before they were human until…. In the tragic story that they were watching. To unfold the story and finally be able to solve the mystery. Plus some nations were curious if they really were together before. until Lovino told them to pause it. Of course the nations were quite contented watching it but he yelled continuously to stop it until Japan did the honor to pause it and asked. Lovino screamed in a excited yet hurried way " it forward to this year in a few days before today!" The nations wondered why but Japan did as Lovino said. Lovino was clutching his phone and sharing the content with Philippines and Feliciana. In hushed whispers while smiling uncontrollably. The nations thought that this was really out of character until they saw Portugal and England together on a stroll in some fields. The part where Lovino suddenly screeched stop and play it. So the nations watched whatever Lovino is on about. That is until they reached the part…..  
*the story playing*

(P.S. Portugal is Alfonso and England is Alice)

"Alfonso ? Why are we here? " wondered Alice in a dumbfounded way. Wondering why they were in the forest , heading for what seems like a clearing."Well, don't you like it here?" he held Alice's left hand while fumbling with his right pocket by his pants. "No, I think it's very nice." She smiled at Alfonso and stared at his Cornflower blue coloured eyes that clashed with her green eyes (Kelly green specifically). Until Alfonso looked away from her and guided her to a patch of flowers down the hill past the evergreen forest. "It's really nice here Alfonso but what reason do you have aside to let me see this? We only brought a couple of fruits and some sweets for our picnic here." "I wanted to bring you here that's why." He looked towards Alice again and smiled a smile that nations only saw while watching the story of their lives. A smile that only a few selected nations saw and same goes with Alice's reactions and smile. A smile that reached their eyes. He took the picnic basket and sat down near the patch of flowers under the protection of the shade of the tree. Alice took the blanket from the basket and placed it beside him. Alfonso then sat on the blanket while taking out the food they brought. "You know what's nice about this place? I know you've been saying that the scenery is nice, we could look at the flowing river from our place near the patches of flowers , plus this is the place where we- " "where we first met." Interrupted Alice. He grabbed a sandwich and ate. Alfonso saw that Alice took a slice of pie and offered to spoon feed him the first bite. He leaned down and opened his mouth for the pie. He swallowed and offered his sandwich to Alice which she ate with delight.

They stayed silent for a while until they have finished with their slice of pie and sandwich. Alfonso removed the glasses that they brought and the jug of drink out of the basket. Alice took the glasses from him and held it while Alfonso poured the drinks for them. She laughed after she almost spilt the drink while offering him his share. He smiled at her and laughed too. They again enjoyed the silence when all of a sudden Alice stood up and ran towards the patch of flowers and sat there. Alfonso wondered why until he saw her make a flower crown. He couldn't stop his smile, staring at her girlfriend or fiancée ( from their life before they were nations, he proposed) . He joined her and decided that it was time. " Alfonso look! I made a flower crown! I'm too childish right?" she joyfully said. He laughed again at her antics and joined her at the flower patch. He got a hold of the flower crown she made and placed it on her head then kissed her cheek. He stood up and offered his hand to Alice which she accepted. He then looked at the direction of the river before looking back to Alice. "Alice." He began " I know , that it has happened before, I promised you a lot of things which I tried to keep it. If there was anything that I didn't get to fulfill then I am truly sorry. You are the girl whom has made my world bright and truly something to live on with. And for that, Thank you for being there in my life. And I know that you still have that ring with you that I gave way before time but I ask of you again to." He played with his right pocket again and kneeled down. Alice knowing all of a sudden what is happening was about to cry. "Alice Kirkland, I will ask you once more, even if you have said yes before. Will you marry me?" Alfonso looked at her sincerely and that is where Alice began to cry. He opened a box that contained a rose at the centre with green and blue swirls combing at the side of the hugged Alfonso and said " You know my answer, It's yes! I have said yes before and I will still say yes now! I never considered our engagement has been broken-" "And so did I Alice, I always thought that it that way. I just wanted to renew it this time and make it happen." He wiped her tears away and positioned his forehead with hers. He then captured her face, tilted it and kissed her.

Lovino then took the remote from Japan and turned it off. There were a few whines here and there before he said in a passive way that shocked the others "We watched enough, we should give them privacy." All the nations agreed to this. Feliciana then walked towards Lovino and whispered in a excited way, Let's pester them! I want to organize the wedding. And true enough, after the meeting has ended, Feliciana and Lovino received a text message from Alfonso and Alice if they could help them arrange their wedding without them asking for it. Lovino was happy that Alfonso finally had the guts to prepare the wedding again. Even no matter what had happened in the past, he will never forget Alice and Alfonso for what they had been through just to help Feliciana and him before they were nations. He smiled along the way, thinking about this until Feliciana bugged him for some gelato.

**I honestly have a story for this and stuff but I don't know if I should so… I just decided that this should be it for now . ~ : ) Thank you for reading.**


End file.
